What if Jacob was a vampire and not a wolf
by South Wind Lost Soul
Summary: What if Jacob wasnt a wolf but instead a vampire and not just any vampire but a Cullen. Would he still love Bella and how will he see the wolfs and the cullens now after he see the world from another point of view.


What if Jacob Wasn't a werewolf what if he was the vampire, and not just any vampire but a Cullen?

Have you fans ever wondered what would the story be like if both Edward and Jacob were vampires instead of opposite beasts. Would the settings be the same or would of they met a couple of years ago? Would Charlise helped out Jacob in his confusion of being a vampire and would he of become a Cullen?

"Well class we'll start off with our class today of advanced biology. Starting off by introducing a new student who will be joining us today, please come in don't be shy" said the teacher.

"Yes thank you very much, hey everyone I'm bella swan pleased to meet you" responded bella.

"Well Bella to start off my class fast you will be sitting next to Edward that boy over there the pale one" Said the teacher.

While I started to walk towards him my body was trying to keep me from going but the more my body tried to avoided him the more I wanted ot go it was an unsteady attraction but I liked it. What I felt was indescribable feeling but it felt good. When I sat down next to him I could feel that he tried to do everything to not have to see me or talk to me, it was clear he was avoiding me. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't respond. The class went slowly and when we went outside he left in a rush and then this group of kids talked to me I remembered the girl her name was Jessica but I wasn't putting attention I mean I was hypnotized by him.

As time passed by he started to talk to me and I felt he liked me and I was probably going crazy but I was in love with him. However I knew that a guy like that would never like a girl like me, he was gorgeous and I was just me. When I realized it I started noticing weird things in him so I investigated and found out he was a vampire, he didn't denied it and that's when I realized he loved just as much as I loved him. Soon we started hanging out and I wanted to meet so badly the rest of them right know I just knew their last name was Cullen and that they really loved Edward, but ofcourse who wouldn't.

Edward decides to take me to meet them I was so excited I couldn't breath on the way there, Edward also had something to do in that. We finally arrive and then I see them all they were all so beautiful their white skin and eyes I was so jealous of them. And then I saw them trying to cook food it was so funny, they were seeing the food channel! Charlise welcomed me and then I met them and they were so proud to be cooking for me and I was going to eat it, when I realize someones in the house that wasn't as pale as the rest of them he looked human. I got curious and was going to talk to him when charlise said

"Jacob don't be rude introduce yourself"

Jacob responded "Well as you already know my names Jacob"

The thing that stunded me the most was that he was to busy seeing videos on youtube he wouldn't look at me. I wondered is youtube more important than me?

Edward responded "Ofcourse not my dear, hes just a kid"

Jacob turned around furious "im juat a year and 3 months younger than you"

"See my dear he just proved my point" Said Edward with a chuckle

I saw Jacob eyes they were beautiful and he looked at me stuned and said

"You know im still single" and started laughing.

I looked over at Edward and he looked mad I guess he knows that Jacob likes me. I started to chuckle and then everyone looked at me and laughed cause they could read my thoughts. Edward walked towards Jacob and said outside now.

Jacob started laughing and said wait for me my dear ill come back in a sec. I knew he was dead as well as the cullens, Then alice came and said look at my imac im on ebay do you want something? I was like these people are addiceted to websites. I didn't want to be a bother so I said no and shes like you want a red 2009 model car right? I was embarssed stupid thoughts, and then she said don't worry we family here and started to laugh.

I felt so stupid put us in a picture and they would say I was the servant of this family even Jacob who I still didn't know why he was brownish looked better than me. I then saw the cullens and then Esme said

"Bella we really tried to cook but we couldn't would you accept some pizzas"

I responded "Im not hungry thank you " and then my stomach growled I swear I was really looking like a retard.

They all started to laugh and i was turned all red, so i shyly said "yes thank you guys very much"

Alice said "Dont be shy, were your new family now so try being more opened up"

Jacob came back rushing inside with Edward i wondered what had happened. Then Jacob said "Bella will you honor me with a walk". Everyone looked at Jacob i could read their eyes it was like a whats going on stare. I responded "of course, on the contrary i would be honored to walk with such a handsome young man". Edward turned furious but didnt say a word and i was really shocked. Me and Jacob walked outside and he started to laugh, his laugh was very charming. You know in a way Jacob would also make a good boyfriend to bad i loved Edward. Jacob told me "thanks for playing along", i responded "sure" but i had no idea what was going on. I figured he read my mind and started to explain. "You see Bella i was actually playing to see how much my bro Eddy trusted you". I was shocked "what all this time you were playing?" "Ofcourse Bella your like a sister to me in fact i trust you so much ill confes to you that i like this girl named Jane, she works with the volutori" said Jacob. I had to admit part of me was happy while the other wasnt, its like part of me thougt jacob would be better for me than Edward, which was crazy cause i loved the guy.


End file.
